¡Sonríe!
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Martín no ha visto sonreír a Manuel más de una sola vez en toda su vida. Pero siempre hay una forma de sacarle sonrisas a la gente, aunque haya que recurrir a, prácticamente, la fuerza bruta. ArgentinaxChile


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la comunidad de Latin Hetalia. Yo escribo por amor a sus preciosas creaciones._

* * *

**¡SONRÍE!**

Intentó distraerse un momento con el control remoto sobre su pierna. Ya se había cansado de ver ese odioso programa de problemas ajenos. Tenía suficiente con los suyos como para amargarse la vida con los de esas personas, así que tomó el control y apuntó al televisor, buscando otra cosa.

Parecía que había untado la cara en el fastidio hecho crema. Sopló hacia arriba levantando su cabello marrón y apoyó su mentón en su mano que, a su vez, se sostenía como un pilar sobre su rodilla. Cuando al fin hubo encontrado algo que llamó medianamente su atención, dejó el control sobre la mesa de centro y se echó hacia atrás pesadamente, estremeciendo a su inesperado, desesperante, irritantemente sonriente y rubio compañero argentino.

—¡Che! ¡Cambiá esa cara! —Oyó que le decía. Pero lo miró de forma amenazante alzando una ceja y, como Martín se lo esperaba, lo mandó a freír monos. Volvió a concentrar las pupilas en la pantalla, cosa que irritó un poco a Argentina por saberse menos importante que un estúpido programa de concursos ridículos—¡Manu! ¡Te estoy hablando!

—¡Utah, hueón! —Contestó exasperado Manuel, con el ceño fruncido—¡Estoy viendo tele, por la mierda! No me podí' dejar tranquilo ni por un rato, ¡Cómo tanto!

Martín se quedó callado, pero no por eso verdaderamente afectado por esos dichos: ya estaba acostumbrado. Se acomodó sobre el sofá, abrazando sus piernas e infló sus mejillas, como si lo hubieran regañado por romper un vaso.

—No sé cómo podés estar todo el puto día con esa cara de orto. Sos un amargado, Manu—opinó, dando a conocer su forma de pensar sobre su novio sin que éste se la hubiera pedido. Pero bueno, es Martín, y así como acostumbra a meterse donde no le llaman, opinaba sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

A menos que se trate de Manuel. Si nombran al chileno, por defecto nombran al albiceleste también.

—Hueá mía—replica González, mostrándose ya medianamente molesto por la vocecita de Martín vibrándole en el oído sin dejarlo escuchar la televisión.

—Decime una cosa, Manu…

—Una cosa—lo interrumpe en seco.

—¡Che, hablo en serio!

—Conchetumadre, los mayas se equivocaron, el fin del mundo es hoy.

Argentina resopló molesto, dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos a su vecino. Se quedó mirándolo un rato. Desparramado sobre el sofá como un vil saco de patatas, mirando la tele sin prestarle verdadera atención, con el ceño fruncido y la boca chueca. Lucía adorable a pesar de no sonreír nunca.

Cierto… jamás sonreía. Argentina pareció meditar en eso, intentando hacer memoria.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonreíste? —le preguntó de pronto, como si se le hubiera ocurrido en el momento, así de improviso.

Manuel, para sorpresa de su novio, se sonrojó.

—¿P-Para qué preguntái' hueás? —dijo, recordando exactamente cómo había sido la última sonrisa que soltó. Argentina no lo había visto sonreír esa vez, pues mantenía la boca pegada al cuello chileno y las manos recorriéndole los muslos, sobre González en la cama que solían compartir.

—Porque no recuerdo haberte visto sonreír más de una vez. ¡Dale, che! ¡Sonríe! —agregó de repente, sonriendo de manera muy cálida y contagiosa, pero Manuel no se contagió de ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó intrigado, haciendo una mueca extraña y mirándolo por fin.

—… ¡Eso! —Dijo, como si le estuviera contando una historia de fantasmas— ¡_Porfa_, Manu! Sólo una, así chiquita—hizo una miserable medición con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—'Tay loco, hueón—contestó divertido y soltando un suspiro mientras volvía a mirar la televisión, pero no por eso sonriendo.

Argentina no iba a rendirse con facilidad. Se le había metido en la cabeza sacarle una sonrisa a Chile, y lo iba a hacer aunque tuviera que vestirse de payaso o correr en bolas atravesando todo Santiago. Puso su dedo índice en su boca en una pose de pensador patética y mal lograda. Manuel ahogó la risa ante eso e inmediatamente volvió a concentrarse en cómo la señora regordeta del programa de concursos resbalaba sobre una superficie llena de jabón para estrellarse de cara contra una pared de esponja.

Martín paseó sus ojos verdes por la sala de estar. Miró sus zapatillas negras, moviendo los pies, concentrándose en los dibujos de las banderas chilena y argentina en la punta de éstas. Se le ocurrió entonces su primer plan.

—Che, Manu…

—¡¿Qué hueá querí' ahora?! —dijo, moviendo la cabeza hacia su costado donde estaba el argentino, en esa extraña posición medianamente fetal.

—¿Qué le dijo un jardinero a otro jardinero? —se acomodó sobre el sofá quedándose medianamente inclinado hacia Manuel. La sonrisa y la cara de entusiasmo en Argentina le provocan unas enormes ganas de darle un combo.

Pero de alguna forma se interesó en eso.

—No sé. ¿Qué le dijo?

—Nos vemos cuando podamos. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entendés? Cuando podamos…—hizo un gesto de tijeras jardineras con los brazos, moviendo exageradamente las palancas imaginarias.

Y Manuel ni siquiera levantó un milímetro las comisuras de sus labios. En lugar de eso, se concentró de nuevo en la televisión.

Martín borró la sonrisa de su boca y debilitó el energizado movimiento de sus extremidades. Volvió a inflar las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, tirado hacia atrás sobre el sofá.

Pensó inmediatamente en otro de sus grosos chistes. No tardó demasiado en llegar uno a su atolondrada cabecita de argentino risueño.

— ¡Manu, mirá! ¡Tengo otro! —la sonrisa se le volvió a dibujar por arte de magia.

A Chile se le pasó por la cabeza sonreírle para que lo dejara en paz, pero quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar por sacarle una sonrisa. Además, a Argentina le gustaban los desafíos. A Manuel también.

Miró a Hernández otra vez, con poco entusiasmo y cara de hastiado.

—El sargento ordena: ¡Fuego a discreción! Y _Discreción_ murió acribillado. ¡Jajaja! ¡Ese sí fue bueno, che! —decía, mientras se moría de risa él solo. Manuel pensó que Martín no tendría futuro como humorista.

—Es la hueá más fome que he escuchado en mi vida—sentenció, más amargado que nunca. Argentina detuvo su risa al instante.

—¡Ah, la puta madre! —Gritó de repente, había comenzado a perder la paciencia—¡Sonríe!

—¡No, hueón!

Y volvió a arrimarse en el sofá, aparentemente derrotado. La cabeza le trabajaba a mil por hora, y Manuel podía jurar ver el humito saliendo de la cabeza del argentino. Soltó un suspiro, más que divertido con la situación. Siguió mirando la tele mientras pasaban un comercial a cerca de ropa.

Argentina pensaba en una nueva táctica. Si no funcionó con sus grosos chistes, tenía que haber algo en el mundo que a Manuel le diera risa, o que lo divirtiera y que no tuviera vergüenza de demostrarlo o que no lo hiciera arrimarse.

¿Caídas graciosas? No. Eso ni a Martín le daba risa. ¿Gatos de internet? Eran demasiado populares para Manuel. El humor negro quizás funcionaría, pero al argentino le daba pena contarlos y no se sabía más de tres. Siempre terminaba con cargos de consciencia después de reírse de uno.

¿Entonces qué?

Si no había nada que por voluntad propia lo hiciera reír, quedaba una sola cosa. Algo que jamás fallaba.

Los ojos le brillaron en maldad pura, como dos estrellitas verdes. Miró al chileno girando la cabeza hacia él, tan despacio, que por un momento creyó que el espíritu del Exorcista se había apoderado de él.

—Che, Manu…—dijo con la voz demasiado rara, temblándole en pura maldad.

—¿Qué…? ¡No me mirí' así, hueón! —gritó, desesperándose de a poco, alejándose de su novio y retrocediendo hasta quedar en el extremo del sofá.

Argentina extendió sus manos y movía los dedos simulándolos gelatina. Mantuvo la sonrisa tétrica y Manuel supo que eso no iba a terminar en algo bueno.

En un movimiento rápido lo inmovilizó sobre el sofá, atrapándole las muñecas y haciendo viajar sus dedos sobre el abdomen del chileno.

—¿Q-qué hueá te pasa, Martín? —pregunta medio asustado, pero más extrañado que otra cosa.

Y el argentino comienza a presionar sus dedos sobre la piel, moviéndolos rápidamente a través del estómago y la cintura de Gónzalez.

—¡SONRÍE!

El chileno había explotado en risa—¡Jajaja~! ¡M-Martín! ¡Pa-para hueón! —decía, retorciéndose entre Argentina y el sillón buscando alejarse de esos dedos y no ahogarse en sus carcajadas—¡Basta! ¡Jajaja~! ¡Córtala, mierda! —Pero el argentino no obedece, presionando con más fuerza sus dedos ya no queriendo hacerlo reír sino buscando una ridícula venganza—¡Ya~! ¡Basta!

Había subido su tono de voz a lo que Martín atinó con alejarse de él. Vio cómo Manuel se limpiaba las lagrimitas con los dedos y se sentaba como debía ser sobre el sofá.

—Te dije que te iba a sacar una sonrisa igual. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, _¿visteh?_ —le dice, mirándolo mientras se sienta y se gira hacia Manuel apoyando su cabeza en su mano que está en el respaldo del sofá.

—Cállate, hueón—dice, intentando normalizar la respiración.

—Igual que te gané. Nadie se resiste, ni siquiera vos.

Manuel chistó la lengua, ahora divertido y, extrañamente, sonriendo. Miró a Martín, quien aún lo miraba y se le acercó sentándose en sus caderas, firmando así su sentencia de muerte.

—Yo igual me sé un chiste, mira—coloca los brazos en el cuello del argentino, flexionando las rodillas y terminando de acomodarse sobre su cuerpo.

—A ver, dale—contesta, entusiasmado.

—¿Qué le dice el café al azúcar?

Martín alza una ceja. Intenta pensar pero no puede porque, en primer lugar, esa posición causa estragos en su cabeza y, en segundo lugar, termina recordando que ese chiste jamás lo escuchó en su vida.

—No lo sé, che. ¿Qué le dijo? —pregunta con inocencia fingida.

Manuel le vuelve a sonreír, ya olvidándose de la televisión y de todo lo demás. Al final Argentina había logrado sacarle una sonrisa de todos modos. Ahora esperaba sacársela él.

—_Sin ti, mi vida es amarga_.

·

·

·

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Es la cosa más ñoña y "tierna" que he escrito en mi vida. Lamento mucho si me salió medio flojo, pero quise empezar el año (?) de una forma más optimista y no tan triste. Aunque no será fácil librarse de mis historias Angst, muajaja (?)_

_Por su puesto, aclaro que esos "chistes" no son míos, los encontré en una página en internet. Fueron los más fomes que encontré así que xD quise dejar esos y no unos tan largos o elaborados._

_Yo no tengo idea si el Manu es cosquilloso o no. Pero debía hacerlo así para que la historia tuviera sentido. Además, es cierto: el Manu jamás sonríe. Amargado de mierda._

_En fin, ojalá les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya


End file.
